


New beginning

by stjarna



Series: Season 6 spec fics [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, Feels, Friendship, Gen, canon-compliant MCD implied, heavy Fitzsimmons undertones, season 6 spec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Daisy and Jemma find Enoch's ship and Fitz, but something seems to hold Jemma back.





	New beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilsciencequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/gifts).



> Big thank you to @dilkirani for the beta.
> 
> For @lilsciencequeen ('cause she sounded like she needed a pick-me-up today ;) )

The lighting on Enoch’s ship was low, the corridor bathed in shadows. They stood outside the room that held the cryo chamber. Enoch had gone inside to make preparations to wake Fitz up, but when the doors had slid open, Jemma’s body had suddenly frozen as if the effects of the cryo chamber had reached her as well. Now she stood with her arms wrapped protectively around herself, nervously shifting from one foot to the other, her forehead wrinkled in worry.

Daisy tried to get her friend to look at her, but Jemma’s eyes desperately avoided hers. “Simmons, what’s going on? Why do you not want to go in?”

Jemma tucked her hair behind her ears, first one side, then the other, her fingers trembling as she did so. “I should never have cut my hair,” she muttered, her fingertips now reaching for the bangs, playing with the fringe ends. “He’ll immediately know something’s happened.”

Daisy shrugged. “New haircut or not, he’ll know something’s happened sooner or later.”

Jemma’s lips twitched briefly, while her hands continued to explore and pat her hair. “I should never have cut my hair,” she repeated, her tone strangely distant, as if she’d forgotten Daisy was even there.

“A) You were grieving” Daisy leaned a little closer, trying to get Jemma’s attention. “People do a lot more drastic things than cutting their hair when they grieve, Simmons. Take it from someone who went emo, robbed banks, and went on a one-woman revenge trip.”

Jemma’s eyes briefly flickered up in Daisy’s direction, and she let out a barely audible chuckle, while her arms once again wrapped around her own body protectively.

“And B),” Daisy continued, “it looks good.”

A shy smile flashed across Jemma’s face as she tucked an imaginary strand of hair behind her ear, her gaze wandering to the closed sliding door. “Do you think he’ll like it?”

“Is that really something you’re concerned about?” Daisy asked calmly.

The smile on Jemma’s face morphed into something more pained, her brow furrowing as her eyes slowly filled with tears. She shook her head. “No. No, I—” She paused, pressing her lips into a thin line and swallowing hard. “He’ll feel so guilty. About—about not finishing a journey he set out to do. About things he never did.” She drew in a stuttering breath. “People are going to look at him and see—”

Jemma’s voice broke off and she shut her eyes, a tear jumping off her lashes. Daisy reflexively reached for the scar on her neck, guilt gnawing on her insides knowing that Jemma was right.

“Even I probably,” Jemma continued, looking back up. She wet her lips, her face suddenly distorting with sadness. “What if—what if this is it, Daisy? What if we can’t make it through this? What if I just found him and yet still lost him? What if it really is ‘till death do us part’?”

“Hey,” Daisy placed her hands on Jemma’s shoulders reassuringly. “You just spent months looking for him. And the fact that you’re having this freakout right now tells me that this is definitely _not_ it for you. And he froze himself to travel 70-plus years into the future to get back to you, with his mind set on proposing. Yeah, maybe both of you have a lot of shit that’s weighing you down, but when has that ever stopped you?”

Jemma chuckled, sniffling quietly, before her lips pulled into a close-mouthed smile.

Daisy gave Jemma’s shoulders another squeeze. “This is _not_ the end, Simmons. This is a new beginning.”

Jemma nodded, whispering a barely audible “You’re right.”

Daisy gently slapped Jemma’s arms. “Alright, so are you ready to wake up Sleeping Beauty or what?”

A quiet laugh escaped Jemma’s lips. Her head turned to look at the sliding door. “Yes,” she said confidently. “I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had started a Fitz&Daisy Season 6 fic, but then suddenly really needed a Daisy&Jemma fic too, so I wrote this. Since chronologically speaking this scene plays before the Fitz&Daisy fic, I'm posting this fic first and Fitz&Daisy later. Stay tuned. Guess I've been in a buskids mood today :)
> 
> Here's the [Fitz&Daisy fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225118) :)


End file.
